


(I Want To Fucking) Tear You Apart

by Killjoy013



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Sex, F/M, Feelings Realization, Masturbation, Pining, Requited Unrequited Love, Smut, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy013/pseuds/Killjoy013
Summary: Ethan showed Kat that he isn't like any of the guys she's had.Kat showed Ethan that she likes Daring.And if Kat wants daring, then fine.Ethan can be fucking daring.He'll be anything, do anything, to get Kat to know how he really feels about her.





	(I Want To Fucking) Tear You Apart

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, I uh, made this 'cause I can. I hope you like it. Again, this is the second I'm writing smut (is this even considered smut? Whatever. You'll know when you read it) so it might be weird. Let me know if you have any tips.

**Tear You Apart **

_Tear You Apart by SHE WANTS REVENGE_ **  
**

_It's only just a crush, it'll go away_  
_It's just like all the others it'll go away_  
_Or maybe this is danger and you just don't know_  
_You pray it all away but it continues to grow_

* * *

Ethan's hand was in hers and she stomped down the warm feeling it gave her as he lead her upstairs. Kat was her new bitchy self as she prodded at poked at his weaknesses. Weak and pathetic, like all men, not to mention and a fucking virgin. Then she saw something flash and take over in his eyes.

Ethan yanking his fangs out. That look in his eyes, one she's never seen directed towards her, like she was the best fucking thing to have grace the earth. Ethan's kiss tinting her memories pink at how hot and heavy it was. The way he licked into her mouth. The taste of fruit punch and liquor spreading on her tongue. His hand rested on her neck and his finger curled almost possessively. 

"You're, like, _soaking_." His voice had dropped low as he ghosted over her slit, the touch sending a rush of heat to her core.

Kat had been stunned into silence as he backed her into the sink. And before she could speak, could ask about how sturdy the sink was, he settled between her parted legs.

His slender finger racing up her thick thighs. If she wasn't soaked before, that probably did it. Ethan was a trailblazer, none of the guys she'd fucked had even _offered_ to eat her out. The thought had crossed her mind more often than not but _fuck_, seeing it about to happened sent her in a haze.

Ethan eagerly licked up, the flat of his tongue running between her slick folds and making a beeline to her clit. She gasped loudly as he circled it. Kat had babbled something that she didn't even remember two seconds later as he kitten-licked at her clit like she was the world's fucking best ice cream.

Reading about it didn't compare. Writing about it didn't compare. Kat was pretty sure Ethan was a virgin but his mouth sure as hell didn't seemed to be. He pulled off her now ruined black lace panties, letting them fall off her ankles to the floor, and resumed his conquest of her pussy.

One of her hands was gripping the back of his head, not even letting Ethan have a chance to leave. The other was scratching at the marble counter so hard it was a miracle her nails hadn't broken. Everything faded away except her and Ethan as she got ever so closer to her climax.

No wonder Lust is a sin. Whatever Ethan was doing with his mouth felt downright sacrilegious.

"Yes right _there,_ oh shit. Don't stop, don't stop, _no pares por favor, no pares-"_

Ethan hummed or moaned but either way, he was making her legs tremble. He was gripping her thigh hard, his hand no doubt leaving bruises on her skin. Her stomach was tense as he started to suck, yes suck, on her clit like he was slurping on her like she was slushie and it made her cry out.

Somewhere in the background of her mind, Kat registered some time ago that someone knocking on the door but she couldn't care less. That person jiggled the doorknob.

Ethan went to pull away but Kat cried out, "Don't you _dare_!" before focusing her frustration on the person keeping her from what was shaping up to be the best orgasm she's ever had, "Go the fuck away, so help me god, I'll rip your dick off! _Pendejo_..."

Ethan most definitely moaned that time and doubled his efforts when they heard a mumbled apology through the door. The coil in her stomach was tightening and she arched into it, moaning pleas into the hot stifling air. Her head was thrown back and resting on the mirror, the bass of the music resonating through the walls.

Ethan hollowed his cheeks as he pushed into two fingers. Kat opened her mouth to ask him what the fuck was he doing when he crooked them and hit a spot she didn't even know she had that sent her spiraling down into a hard and long climax. Her world snapped to black as she shut her eyes and cried out incoherently, her hips stuttered and rolling as she rode out her high.

She slumped against the cold mirror as she panted. Ethan stood up but Kat pulled him into a lazy but deep kiss. A shock went through her as she tasted herself on his lip. He nipped at her bottom lip before he pulled away and left.

Kat went home in a daze after that. Her legs were shaky as she piled into the car silent as Maddy rambled on and on about something. Probably Nate.

"_Kat._"

Kat hummed and tried to stay on this plane of existence, "Huh? Sorry, way out of it."

"I see. We're here. I'll wait until you get in, kay?"

"'kay. Have a good night."

Where did _that_ come from? Kat stopped saying that after she became her new self. Maddy smiled widely and waved as she left the car. She waved back from her front window and realized she was smiling as she caught a glimpse of her own reflection.

Kat made her way to her room and slowly stripped down in the bathroom. Her inner thighs were shiny with her slick. Kat instinctively licked her lips and could faintly still taste herself. Her meticulously painted lips were ruined There were finger-shaped bruises on her thighs as well that she traced softly. Kat swore her clit was still pulsating between her legs.

Ethan had kissed her.

Ethan had eaten her out.

She had came and Ethan didn't.

He didn't even _ask_ about it

She actually _came_ this time.

And hard.

The type of earth-shattering freight train orgasms she's read about only in forums and Fanfic.net. The kind that porn stars fake in shitty professional porn. The kind that _don't_ happen in real life. Or so she thought.

And it was ridiculously hot.

_Ethan_ was ridiculously hot.

Kat fell into bed after throwing on a massive t-shirt, still tracing her lips and her bruises, and still thinking about Ethan.

Little did she know, So was Ethan. In fact, Kat seemed to be only on Ethan's mind ever since she called him a school shooter when he sat next to him. She was just so _captivating_. Ethan naturally gravitated to her. Kat was an outcast among her popular friends. Kat wasn't treated with the same attention as Cassie or the other girls that Ethan hadn't been bothered to know their names. She was quirky but quiet. Shy but outspoken.

And yeah, Kat was just straight-up gorgeous. Her full lips, that Ethan now knew were as soft as they looked. Those deep brown eyes paired with her long lashes and a hint of dimples in her cheek when Ethan made her laugh hard was enough to make him weak and stick around Kat even when she inexplicably changed her everything. Kat turned mean and Ethan still stayed by her side even when she was constantly pushing people away.

Ethan sighed and glanced down at his ruined boxers and pants. He hadn't planned on leaking that much precum but _fuck_, Kat just looked that good from every angle and especially between her legs. He was still rock hard on the uber home with his jacket in his lap.

He raced through the back door and locked it before going upstairs to his room. He locked that door too as he yanked down his pants and boxers, leaving them on the floor. Ethan walked backwards into his bed, hand already around his aching dick and the other breaking his fall.

He shrugged off his jacket and felt something fall from his pocket.

"_Oh, shit._"

Oh, shit was right. He didn't even remember picking them up and pocketing them.

It was Kat's panties, soaked and ruined.Black Lace. He ran his thumb over the seat of it and smirked as his finger met slick. He pumped his hand faster, closing his eyes, the image of Kat moaning and rocking his hips burned in his eyelids. He tightened his grip a bit as he remembered the feeling of her warm thick thighs wrapped around his head, her heel digging into his spine.

He moaned freely as her voice swirled through his mind. Her moans started off low and rose as she got closer. The way Kat rolled her Rs as she rambled off in Spanish when he gave her clit attention. He imagined she'd be that loud if she straddled and rode him, pinning his arms down and taking what she wanted from him. Just like he wanted her to.

The pressure in his gut was building and building.

"Fuck, Kat, _please_, I-harder, faster. Use me, fuck yes,_ use me_." He rambled, rocking his hips hard and shutting his eyes letting images, fictional and not, flood his mind. Kat bitting bruises on his neck and chest. Kat tying him down and sinking down on his cock. Kat stroking his dick in that fucking corset with the tight black skirt. Kat underneath him, her legs parted and her pussy just fucking soaked, so much so that it was pooling on the sheets. Kat sucking on his fingers or even better, his cock. Kat, Kat, and even _more_ Kat. Cumming on Kat. _In_ her.

"_Fuck_, f-fuck, gonna _cum_, gonna..._Kat_-"

Ethan cut himself off with a loud groan as he came, spilling all over his chest and stomach. He gasped her name and arched up slightly as he powered through the aftershocks of the hardest orgasm he's ever experienced. He fluttered his eyes open and stared at the panties in his hand.

Kat liked daring.

He could be daring.

* * *

_I want to hold you close_  
_Skin pressed against me tight_  
_Lie still, close your eyes girl_  
_So lovely, it feels so right_

_I want to hold you close_  
_Soft breath, beating heart_  
_As I whisper in your ear_  
_I wanna fucking tear you apart_

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, you totally should comment and leave kudos so I know what you like and don't like. Constructive criticism and/or commentary is super helpful and appreciated! Thanks for reading!
> 
> KJ


End file.
